Nice to meet you
by AnimeXAnime
Summary: Killua, a 16 year old girl who suddenly finds out that she has a twin brother. GREAT! Now she has to move in with him. Can it get any better? Yes she keeps remembering her long gone friend and is she having some feelings for one of older twin brother's friend. Sorry you guys, Im bad at summarizing. And I don't really know which genre to keep it in, soo, yeah.


**Hey you guys, this is my first story, I hope you like it**

* * *

Killua was now a 16 year old girl. she had short red hair, a very beautiful face, the perfect body, and amazing skills, and of course, since she is a Zoldeyck, she had a lot of money from all the missions she went on. Well, she had everything a girl could dream of, and was definitely happy, right? No.

Well, she just didn't like killing people, was she supposed to enjoy it? Or was she just doing it to continue the family's business? If so, she had 4 other siblings, they can do it. A boy, 4 years ago told her to do what makes her happy, he was her best friend back then, she really had a lot of fun around him and was never bored, but, she didn't like to remember him though.

Another thing about her is that she looked more of a guy than a girl, she always wore a hoodie which completely covered the curves of her body, her shoulders were kind of broad causing her to walk like a guy, as she walked she always kept her hands inside her pockets, her short hair didn't help either.

'So, this is where Ero-sennin lives?' she said examining the gates of the village. 'Yup. The gates of our house are definitely bigger than these.' She finally said.

Just as she finished saying that, she got pushed, as she fell, she saw the back of the guy who pushed her, he was blonde and his outfit was in orange and black, then BAM! Her butt hit the ground.

'He did not just push me' she said as she got up and started running after him, it wasn't long before she saw his back again, this time he was talking to a girl with pink hair, wait, they weren't alone, there he was, seeing him made her forget about what the blondie did to her.

'ERO-SENNIN!' she shouted happily while waving at him, as soon as he looked at her, she started running towards him. As soon as she stopped in front of Jiraya –she was standing right next to the blonde guy- the pink haired girl gasped loudly, causing Killua to shift her look to her, she looked shocked meanwhile Jiraya didn't look comfortable at all.

'Um….. no… its just that…..' she tried to start, but the words wouldn't come out, at the same time, Killua felt someone staring at her from the right side, that's where the blonde guy was standing, she didn't feel comfortable, she didn't like it when people stared at her, she was used to it 4 years ago because she was known as the younger version of Silvia, but after she met that boy when she was 12, he made her realize that she is a different person and that she is not Silvia, she thought that this guy was staring at her for the same reason. 'Would you stop star…' she started to say as she turned to face him but stopped as soon as she saw his face.

_Am I looking at a mirror? No, wait, I'm not blonde, and I don't have lines? Stripes? Scratches? Scares? On my face, what are those anyway? And I'm definitely not wearing orange and black._

That boy looked exactly like her. Both of the kept staring at each other, unable to look away, clearly both of them were too shocked to believe what they were seeing at the moment.

'Yo! Jiraya. Long time no see. Oh! Naruto! You sure have grown in the past 2 years!'. A middle aged man with grey hair said, walking towards them. _Hatake Kakashi_, Killua thought as soon as she saw him. 'And if I'm not mistaken, she is the one you were talking about lately? Killua, right?' he continued pointing at killua. That's when the 2 look a likes looked at the guy, then ay Jiraya, waiting for an explanation.

'Okay, okay, I'll explain, but not here, Kakashi, can we go to your apartment?'

'Yeah, sure.'

'Alright, let's go, Sakura you stay here, but before we go, oh, there they are.'

2 men were heading towards them, both had grey hair, one seemed to be around the same age as Kakashi, and the other was an old guy, as soon as the stood beside them.

'Alright, all of us are here, let's go.' Jiraya tried to be as cheerful as possible.

The group of 5 started moving, on their way to the apartment, killua noticed that Naruto stopped every once in a while to greet someone 11 in total, all of them seemed to be the same age as them, they seemed to be his friends, but Killua didn't believe in friendship anyways so it was pointless to ask him about them, and of course she noticed their shocked faces as soon as they say her, but she didn't care.

His friends weren't the only people who stared at them, the whole village did too, well, there was 3 famous and well known assassins –Zoldeycks to be more specific- walking in the same group.

As soon as they reached the apartment, the two 16 year olds were told to take a seat, so they did, and just as Jiraya was about to start talking, Killua spoke up.

'Twelve. 6 boys. 5 girls. And a dog.' Killua said while leaning back on her chair.

'What are you talking about?' Jiraya asked looking at her.

Instead of answering, she just pointed at the door.

'Well, this descriptions fit all the people who Naruto stopped to say hi to.' The tall guy with gray hair said '2 Hyugas. 1 Inuzaku, the dog belongs to him. 1 Haruno. The sons and daughter of the well known 'InoShikaCho' team. One taijutsu user. A talented

fuinjutsu user. And an

Aburame. To be more specific.' He finished.

Well, that scared the Konoha residents, they knew about the Zoldeycks and how strong they are, but they never expected them to be this good, even Jiraya, the great ninja was only able to tell that there was a group of people outside the door, but not their genders, and who exactly they were, and their last names too! That was just way too impressive.

'They want to know what's happening in here' the old guy spoke, he sounded like a very wise man. Looks can easily fool people's eyes, if only Naruto didn't know that he was an assassin, he would have thought that he was the most peaceful person he ever saw. 'It's either that you bring them in, or shoo them away.' He continued.

Kakashi looked at Naruto and Killua, as if asking for their permission.

'I don't care, just get this over with.' Killua said carelessly

Meanwhile Naruto nodded his head in agreement. So kakashi headed to the door and opened it, the 11 teenagers freaked out because they got busted, and just as they were about to start explaining Kakashi stopped them

'Come on in, Naruto wants you to know about this'

All 11 of them, and the dog walked in, and stood right behind Naruto who was thrilled to have them there with him, Killua on the other hand didn't pay any attention to them, she thought that Jiraya will explain everything to them, then she'll go back home with her father and grandfather, but little did she know.

'Alright, we had enough delays, here's what happened, 16 years ago, Naruto was born, but, he wasn't alone, neither of his parent knew that his mom was pregnant with twins, not just one kid, and that second kid is you, Killua. And that night was also when the 2 tailed monsters attacked the village, the Hachi-bi and the kyuu-bi, the Hachi-bi was sealed into Naruto and the Kyuu-bi into Killua '

Everyone was quiet, all of the kids were staring at Killua.

'So, you're telling me that this girl here' Naruto said, pointing at Killua 'is my twin sister?' he finished his question.

'Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying.' Jiraya said, looking relieved that he finally told the truth to the kids he cared about a lot.

He might have felt better because he told them the truth, but he could tell that both of them did not feel good about it, which also made him feel guilty at the same time. Both of them were staring at him. There was nothing that they could say in this situation.

'Then how did I end up with the Zoldeycks?' Killua asked in her cold voice.

'You see, Jiraya once saved my life' Silvia started, 'I owed him, big time, and he couldn't take care of 2 new born kids alone, so he asked me to take care of you.'

'Now that we got this clear, there will be a few changes in your lives,' Jiraya started after a long period of silence, 'Naruto, you are moving into a bigger apartment, the apartment has 2 rooms with a bathroom inside of each, Killua, you are moving in with him.'

The tone he spoke in was serious. This man raised both of them ever since they were babies, so they knew that when Jiraya spoke in such a tone, there was no other choice but to obey. But Killua had some hope that Silvia will get her out of this, so she looked at him, but he had a helpless look on his face which meant that she had no other choice but doing what she was supposed to do.

* * *

**A/N: So, this is the end of the first chapter, hope you liked and enjoyed reading it, can you guys please post your opinions about it, Id really appreciate that. Thanks for reading :) **


End file.
